oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tree Gnome Stronghold
:Note: There is also a smaller Tree Gnome Village located further south. Eagles' Peak |south = Outpost |east = Baxtorian Falls }} The Tree Gnome Stronghold in the kingdom of Kandarin is one of the largest cities in RuneScape, spanning quite a large area, and is populated solely by gnomes. Its most notable features are the Grand Tree, the Gnome Stronghold agility course, and the Gnome Ball field. The Tree Gnome Stronghold was added with the Agility skill on the 12th December 2002Update of 2002-12-12 - Agility skill online, and was the first (and originally only) Agility training area. Features General *The Grand Tree is the largest structure within the Stronghold, and is located in the north-east. *The Gnome Stronghold agility course is the lowest-level Agility training course in RuneScape, and is located in the eastern region. It is impossible to fail or to lose any hitpoints on this course. *Recently, Jagex added a new harder agility course for players with 85 agility or higher above the main agility course. This course will give players who complete multiple laps weight reducing clothing. *There is a swamp to collect king worms and swamp toads for their toad's legs for Herblore and Gnome Restaurant in the north-east. Many players collect swamp toads here which sell for a decent price. *The Gnome Ball field is in the north-west. *There are a total of seven yew trees and three magic trees for Woodcutting. *There is a small flax field, as well as spinning wheels for Crafting and Fletching. *Brimstail's cave in the south-west contains the gnome wizard Brimstail who can teleport players to the Rune Essence mine. The cave also contains a Singing bowl for making a Crystal saw and items for The Eyes of Glouphrie quest. *There is a Fishing area in the south-west, which players can use for fly-fishing and rod fishing. *A Fruit Tree patch is watched over by a gardener named Bolongo. *A Tree patch is watched over by a gardener named Prissy Scilla. *There is a mining location under the tree, accessible only after you have completed the Grand Tree Quest. Transport There are many ways to get to and from the Stronghold. *From East Ardougne, you travel North-West until you reach the Stronghold *The Gnome Glider, which is located on the top level of the Grand Tree. It allows quick transport to the peak of White Wolf Mountain, Al Kharid, Karamja, and the Feldip Hills (after finishing One Small Favour) *Just below the entrance to the Grand Tree, there is a Spirit tree that players can use after completing The Grand Tree. It provides transports to the Tree Gnome Village, the battlefield of Khazard (near Ardougne), just north of Varrock and to Mobilsing Armies. *Players can use the Balloon Transport System after completing the quest Enlightened Journey. This can transport a player to Entrana, Taverley, the Crafting Guild, Varrock, and Castle Wars. *Finally, seed pods from Gnome Restaurant minigame can be used to transport a player to the Grand Tree instantly. They are consumed after one use. Quests *The Eyes of Glouphrie *The Grand Tree *Monkey Madness Music *Gnomeball *Gnome King *Gnome Village *Gnome Village 2 *Narnode's Theme *Neverland *Waterfall References Category:Cities Category:Gnome